Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-n}{9} + \dfrac{-9n}{9}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-n - 9n}{9}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-10n}{9}$